the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Falin Snape
WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE STORIES; The Boy No One Knewand Evil Little Follower as there are MAJOR spoilers as this story is only meant to explain things in greater detail, and to shed light on questions left unanswered. Falin Cerenbus Snape, (b June 5, 1980) was a pureblooded wizard and the only son of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1996 and was sorted into Slytherin house. During his years at Hogwarts, he became friends with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Miriad Hensul and other fellow Slytherins, as well as a few in other houses, such as Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw. He was made a prefect for his house at the start of his sixth year and was a member of Dumbledore's Army during his fifth year. Biography Falin was the only boy among three children of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black. Through his mother, Falin was a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the great-great-great grandson of Phineas Nigellus Black. Severus was a double-agent for Dumbledore, posing as a Death Eater, though Falin did not know this. Falin was described as a quiet, mystical, and all-powerful child with hidden abilities and unexplainable bursts of power. "'It was another's bidding that brought Falin into the world. 'He was born to be used, born to die.'" ''- Severus explaining why Falin was born.'' Falin was born with a rare mental disease called 'Mooney Madness' a disease somewhat similar to the madness that takes over the minds of Werewolves Throughout the series, Falin struggled with many things, but they were not explained until later. When light was shed on the fact that Falin wass indeed a Mooner, (offensive term for those subjected to the Mooney Madness) more was revealed as to the nature of his condition. Not much was really explained until the prequel, which was later released, where Falin's full background with the Madness was demonstrated. Childhood Falin was born on 5 of June to Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black, members of the well-known Death Eaters, and loyal followers to Voldemort. Soon after Falin was born, the prophesy of the boy born at the end of July came, and a month later, Harry Potter was born. Falin's purpose was originally to be Voldemort's right-hand Wizard, though his job changed abruptly after Voldemort's failed attempt to murder The-Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort ordered Severus and Bellatrix to train Falin to help him take down Harry Potter, and, while young Potter went into hiding, Severus and Bellatrix took Falin away to train him. Hogwarts years''' ''' Draco: ''"What are you laughing at?"'' Falin: ''"Depends on what your name is."'' Draco:"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Don't you know who I am?!" Falin:"Should I?" - When Draco Malfoy meets Falin for the first time on Hogwarts Express. For the first year of Falin's life at Hogwarts, he befriended young Draco Malfoy, and the boys went through wild journeys and adventures together during the extent of their friendship. When the boys first met, they were enemies more than anything, though they later gained each other's trust and eventually became inseparable. Once at Hogwarts, Falin was sorted into the Slytherin house, just as his parents were before him. He never became close friends with any of his housemates outside of Draco's gang, often hanging out with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson as Draco did. '' "If you tell a soul, I swear, I will use every known poison on you to the point where it will become your blood!"'' - Falin threatens Draco after he finds out Falin's secret. Approximately three weeks into the school year, Draco discovered Falin's secret about being the son to Severus Snape, and confronted Falin about it, coming to regret it later, when Falin threatened him in the lavatory. Draco"What are you playing at, anyway? I've never seen any med-witch or wizard ever in my lifetime be able to do what you just did. What makes you so special?" Falin:"I am very advanced in the healing magic. Father says I was born with the gift." Draco"And what about wandless spells? it takes practitioners years to learn to do even the simplest of spells without magic! Nothing compared to what you just did!" - Draco gets upset after Falin healed him. Later in the year, after Draco Malfoy was dared into pulling a prank on Severus Snape, he ended up in the Medical Wing with severe injuries, Falin was assigned to watch over him, and his advanced healing skills were revealed when he healed Draco's internal injuries with ease. Falin was trained in Legilimency and Occlumency at age 8 by his father when Severus realized that his son was a naturally gifted Legilimens with the softest touch, even able to slip into his father's mind unnoticed. It was revealed when he used his Legilimency to break into Draco's mind to find out what was bothering the young mister Malfoy. It was that night, when they were locked out of the dorm rooms and had to keep each other warm in the cold common room that they became friends. '' "I-I just... w-wanted f-father, t-to notice th-that he was hurting me!"'' '' - Draco, when he confided in Falin about his abusive father. '' By Halloween of that year, they were very close, even playing a game of tag in the common room with Blaise Zabini, and the day after, Draco confided in Falin about his childhood and his difficulties with an abusive father and teacher at home. Sometime into the school year, the boys were spending there time together as usual, they talked about their special abilities, where Falin revealed that he was an Animagi, and that he could summon a patronus, as well as that he took on his father's ability to fly without a broom. Falin told Draco that he was also a Temperies. Tempera, a rare magical ability that allows the witch or wizard that carries the power to be able to withstand a certain temperature to either extreme. Falin was able to withstand freezing temperatures and not be bothered, leaving his skin ice cold to the touch and his blood a boiling temperature to maintain his body heat. It was later learned that Falin also inherited his father's gift for Potions, as well as his love for the subject. Further on in the year, Severus requested to see the boys in his office, where he openly admitted to being Falin's father. Draco, unsure what to think, felt he may have been forced into an Unbreakable Vow to keep the secret, though whether Severus had planned on doing such was never revealed, as he was interrupted by a lapse in Falin's health. Falin first went into a dazed state, staring blindly ahead, unmoving, his skin hot to the touch, a sign of sickness in his own form. When Severus got him to the Medical Wing, however, he began thrashing wildly and screaming, scaring Draco into running out of the Wing, where he ran into The Golden Trio and passed out from sheer fright. When Harry Potter and Ron Weasley carried Draco into the Hospital wing, instructed to do so by an adamant Hermione Granger, they founnd it eerily silent and empty, though upon further investigation, Hermione found the unconscious forms of severely wounded Severus and Madame Pomfrey, along with a tiny boy she described as looking 'demented, with his black eyes and pale skin, blood dripping from his wrists and a bloody shard of glass clutched dangerously in his hand as he stared at me hungrily as though possessed...' Hermione was able to keep Falin calm, instructing a terrified Ron and Harry to not upset him, though they were unable to keep him from attacking Draco, whom they had left unattended on a nearby sickbed. Hermione: '"''What's wrong with him?" '''Snape:"He has a mental illness. When he fails to take his medicine he goes... well, like this. For reasons currently unknown, he's not been taking his medicine as he knows he should lately. He's completely sane when he takes it, though loses his mind nearly completely when he doesn't." '' - after the incident in the Medical Wing. Hermione recognized Falin as Severus' son without Severus revealing it to her, being the smart witch she was, she was able to see the resemblance. She kept their secret, not even telling Harry or Ron about it in fear they would not be able to keep such a big secret. Two weeks after the incident, it was the end of the school year and time to go home, and Falin was only just allowed out of the Hospital Wing after the injuries he'd caused himself during the breakdown. ''"I'm... I'm not allowed to come back to Hogwarts next year. Even after father convinced the Headmaster that the new concoction he's made for me works better than the last one... he still says I can't come back. I'm a danger to the other students." - Falin to Draco, on the train leaving Hogwarts. After getting off the train at Kings Cross Station, Draco saw Falin leave with a young woman in a white lab coat, and followed them, unable to leave without properly saying goodbye to his friend, afraid he may never see him again. He only just barely caught them as they boarded a cab, and was able to say goodbye to his ill friend and tears were shed as they shared their last goodbye. Second year "Father talked to the headmaster again, and he agreed to let me come, only if father agrees to help me take my medicine this time. Father's been working on a new concoction all summer, and had it approved by Perios, my psychiatrist, and Dumbledore accepted it." ''- Falin explains to Draco on the train why he was allowed to come back to Hogwarts after being denied the year before. The first day of school, Falin and Draco met a first-year named Miriad Hensul, though Draco rejected her friendship later after learning of her muggle parents, leading to an argument between Falin and Draco that wasn't settled until the next day. It was revealed that night that Falin was harming himself, when Draco found him unconscious in the lavatory, though Draco didn't find out until later, and thought the boy merely fell asleep on the floor in the stall, not noticing the freshly conjured bandage on Falin's wrist. ''"But this doesn't mean we're friends again. What makes you think I want to be friends with you after everything you've done to me? You think you can just run crying to me and apologize and I'll cry too and forgive you? Oh no, not a chance." - Draco to Falin after he apologized for the fight. Though Draco tried to reject Falin's offer of friendship again, he later relented when Falin tricked him into thinking he felt it too much trouble, and got Draco to practically beg for their friendship again. Falin:"Bloody hell, you're difficult, you know that? Why bother?" Draco:"Falin wait! I was only joking! I forgive you! Can we go back to being friends again?!!?" - Falin tricks Draco into begging for their friendship. Falin suspected Draco many times of clinging so desperately to the close friendship they had only because he'd never had any true friends before in his life, though he never seemed bothered by it. Later in the year, Severus stumbled across his son in one of the lavatory stalls, unconscious, having cut his arm too deep and nearly bled to death before his worried father managed to get him to the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomfrey managed to save him before he lost too much blood. "Severus, he can't keep doing this. His medicine is in his blood, if he loses too much blood, he's also losing his medicine. I now have to give him more to compensate for what he's lost." - Madam Pomfrey to Severus after giving Falin a blood-replenishing potion. Unfortunately for Falin, Karnus Flejj, a Slytherin of the same year, was in the Hospital Wing and saw and heard everything that happened, taking his valuable secrets, including the fact the Falin was Severus' son, accidentally revealed by Severus when the boy was listening, unbeknownst by the two worried adults as they fussed over the injured Falin. Flejj overhearing said secrets came back to hurt Falin later, when Flejj told his two friends, Jordan Stecks and Angus Molohov, and together, with the help of a rather unwilling Fegas Praygun, delivered hateful notes to Falin, resulting in his attempted suicide. At this incident, Macgonigal worked out that Severus was Falin's father, though swore to secrecy at Severus' request. Severus rushed to the Hospital Wing as soon as he heard, and found Falin sitting in a corner, crying, not letting anyone near him. Severus managed to coax Falin into showing him the notes he had received from the other students, after reading them, his anger and worry nearly boiled over, though his concern won and he stayed to comfort his son. Later, however, he conducted an interrogation of all of the boys in Falin's dorm, trying to find the culprit. Though he used Legilimency on the four responsible, it was never revealed whether their young Occlumency skills were enough or if he got what he wanted from them. Were any punishments dealt out, it was never mentioned. The next day, Severus spoke with Falin about his problem. Falin: "I know, and I'm sorry! But I can't help it! I've tried to stop, but I can't." '' ''Severus: "Sorry isn't good enough, Falin. The medicine is in your blood, and when you lose your blood, you lose your medicine. And we can't keep giving it to you more than recommended, because it could lose its potency. What are we to do if that happens? And that's not the only thing, Falin. You're damaging yourself. I can't let you keep doing this." - Severus to Falin after the incident. After discussing the situation with his son, Severus decided to call in a guardian to watch over his son, to keep him from harming himself again. Severus ended up getting his eldest daughter, Mirianda Perios Snape to come in, though she was under the guise of 'healer Perios', her commonly used name at work. Mirianda was supposed to stay with Falin for the rest of his time at Hogwarts, though, due to an act of foolishness that landed her with child, Severus, sensibly, had his daughter stay home, away from prying eyes. The day before Mirianda and Illumine came to Hogwarts, Falin was able to give up his self-harming habits on his own. ''"Please don't let me die, let me drop this knife! Heaven can't set me free, it is not for me! I'm evil, I deserve to go to hell!" '' - Falin's whispered prayer as he tries to keep himself from cutting once again. When Mirianda came to Hogwarts, she brought their little sister, Illumine Shalom Snape, who posed as Falin's twin sister, much to Draco's chagrin. ''"You do realize that means she'll be three years ahead of her grade? She'll be learning stuff above her magical level, above her abilities." - Draco's sensible argument to Illumine posing as Falin's twin. Illumine bragged to Draco about being more advanced than any other ten year old witch or wizard. Though her words were not true, she merely wouldn't sit there and let him talk down to her. Falin, though very fond of his little sister, silently agreed with Draco whilst he defended her. It was then confirmed that Mirianda was indeed Falin's older sister, and Draco was one again baffled at Snape's growing family. Draco: '"Well, your family's just full of bloody prodigies, isn't it?"'' ''Falin: "My family's no more special than anyone else's. We just act like it."'' - Draco and Falin after Falin explained Mirianda's talents. Falin hit the fifth stage of the Madness a few weeks later, starting in waves of hate hitting him at random times. It overwhelmed him at one point, and he ended up taking out his anger on Casin Conner, a first year Hufflepuff that unluckily happened across Falin's path when he was angry. Severus wisely decided to take Falin home at Dmbledore's suggestion until the stage passed over, keeping both him and the students of Hogwarts safe. ''Dumbledore: "Severus, listen to me. There are things in life that are simply unchangeable. Things that are left to chance, and things that are left to fate. Your son, is tragically been sucked into the cruel grasp of fate. You have to accept that you can do no more than you already are." '' ''Severus: "You want me, to accept the fact that my son is dying, before his time. And I'm not willing to do that." '' - After Dumbledore suggested Severus to take Falin home. After they got home, it was revealed that Severus had a muggle wife, Annenia Aphandy "I'm just so… angry. And, there's absolutely nothing to be angry about. But, it's just like, anger is just… boiling through me. And I want, so badly, to hurt something. It's like an itch you just have to scratch or it'll drive you mad. I can't really explain it!" - Falin tries to explain the feeling to his father. Severus stayed with his son the whole weekend, helping him read up on the stage of the Madness to keep himself informed on the matter. Severus gave Falin the choice to go back to Hogwarts if he thought he could handle it, though Falin chose to sit the stage through at home, and Severus largely approved of his decision. "Why? Why is there never anything we can do about it? Do you know how many times I've heard that term, 'there's nothing we can do'? How many times I've heard 'we can do nothing more' or 'you're doing the best you can, and that's all you can do' or 'nothing else can be done'? Do you know how bloody discouraging that is? It's damn depressing." - Falin expresses how much he hates the words he hears spoken most; 'nothing more can be done'. ''"I just… I'm just so tired." '' - Falin's weary words after a long rant to his father. During the time Falin was at home, the Snape/Aphandy family held a family reunion, one of which Draco and Miriad were invited. ''"So let me get this straight; you, Falin and Lumin are siblings by blood? Kelly and Susan are siblings by blood, and are your stepsisters? And Serenia's both parent's child and is related to you all by blood, but is your half sister? That's bloody confusing. Not even my family tree has that many twisted branches." '' - Draco's attempt to make a joke, only to thicken the tense atmosphere in Kelly and Susan's room. Most of the conversations rotated around blood purity during the time spent there, and everyone spent the night at Severus home', some leaving the next day later in the afternoon. The next morning, all the children went to the park, where Falin introduced his childhood friends, Molly, Richard and Gregory, three children who's backgrounds were explained further in Evil Little Follower. Summer Break Summer break between second and third year was probably the most eventful (and worst) of Falin's life. During this time, he got permission to stay at Malfoy Manor for summer break, in which he met face-to-face with two of Draco's worst nightmares; Lucius Malfoy and Orl Schond, Draco's father and Draco's teacher, both of which had been abusing Draco for many years, though in very different ways. Mister Malfoy had been abusing Draco since he was seven, and orl Schond had been molesting Draco for nearly six years, completely undetected by any of Draco's family. Though Draco had tried to tell his parents, only his mother would listen, and she was able to find no evidence that her son was telling the truth. Unfortunately, Schond found Falin to be most to his taste, and molested him in the worst possible ways the whole time he was there, leaving him with even more emotional scars to deal with, however, he refused to leave Draco's side the whole time, even refusing to go home when given the option. Severus came by some two weeks later, and Falin managed to tell the adults what was happening whilst it was going on, and Severus and Lucius put an immediate stop to it. The damage was already done, however, and the two boys would never recover fully from their ordeal. Third Year Falin was bullied considerably less by Jordan Stecks in his third year, due to a dare Angus Molohov made to Stecks that he was unable to accomplish in a years time. Sometime in the middle of the year, Falin wakes up in the Hospital Wing and is informed that he was found, naked in the second year girls dorm, simply laying on the floor. Though the girls insisted nothing else happened, Severus always suspected they weren't telling the whole truth, though nothing ever became of it. '''Snape: "We... found you in the girls dormitories, not wearing anything and smiling like a lunatic...." Falin: "Shit, ''I was naked? Oh god, I hope none of the girls were awak...." - After he woke. Falin took a turn for the worse not long after a potions accident that left his father stuck in the form of a twelve year old boy. Falin hit the eighth stage of the Madness, and Severus was forced to take him home for his own good, returning with him three months later, in which time, Falin's niece, Jaybin Dynil Maburdan was born. Fourth Year Falin survived past his fourteenth birthday, much to the surprise and delight of his father, who assumed he would die exactly ten years after he was first attacked by the Madness. Falin attended Hogwarts that year, much to his best friend's relief. Sometime into the year, Jordan Stecks, who was still brooding over his failed attempt to win the bet made between him and some of his friends, attempted once again to swoon Falin, but this time, by kissing him. Draco, who was held back by Angus Molohov, watched with anger as Falin was nearly molested by Stecks, before being set free. Falin showed no initial reaction, other than blinking and walking away, dragging Draco to the common room so they could talk in private. Once there, Draco exploded about how he so desired to murder Stecks in every way possible when Falin suddenly kissed ''him. Surprised, Draco sat in shock for a moment before shoving Falin away harder than he had meant to. Draco: "Falin! Wha- why did you do that?" Falin: "I-I'm sorry, I thought that you wanted, I didn't know that you didn't- I just thought... after what- what- about, with Sh-Shond... Th-then Stecks... I just thought... everyone wanted that from me. That it would make- that everything would be better after...that. That- that it was... that I'' was..." - Falin haltingly tries to explain why he kissed Draco. The reality of the situation was that Falin was merely confused about what the world wanted from him. After being raped by Orl Schond two summers before. A month or so later, Stecks offered to take Falin to the Yule Ball, something Falin hesitantly agreed to. '''Jordan:' "Just wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me." Falin: "No." Jordan: "Aww come on, Falin! It'll be fun!" Falin: "Let me think about it.... done. No." Jordan: "Falin, don't be like that. You don't have to play hard to get anymore." Falin: '''"Stecks… I really am not fond of you… for being so cruel to me for all those years… But I'll go with you. But just as friends… nothing more. I'm not gay, Stecks." - Falin agreeing to go to the Yule ball with Jordan. During the ball, which was dreadfully dull for Falin, Stecks pulled him outside for some fresh air. The boys went to an empty alcove so they could talk, where Stecks poured out his heart to Falin, apologized for being a prat the years prior and begged for forgiveness. Falin forgave him and the boys hug it out, however, Stecks boldly leaned forward, and was surprised when Falin kissed him. The two were caught, however, by Severus making his rounds, and Stecks didn't bother Falin any more afterwords, afraid he could be caught and punished. Though Falin showed regret for what had happened, his true reasons for kissing Stecks hadn't been for pleasure. He had been scared. Scared of what Stecks would have done had he not let him kiss him, scared that he'd never find love again after his first ever girlfriend, Miriad Hensul cheated on him the summer before. Though Stecks was a bully for most of Falin's life, he proved to finally be useful for something. That night, Hermione Granger happened upon Falin who was sitting in the empty girl's lavatory, trying to stop his tears by reading quietly where he wouldn't be disturbed. The two have an awkward conversation, though comforted one another and ended up friends afterwords. '''Hermione: "So... what are you doing here?" Falin: "Hiding." Hermione: "This is where I go to cry too." Falin: "I wasn't crying!" - Falin's proud Slytherin side shows when he tries to cover up his tears from someone who just wanted to help. Soon after, Harry Potter came in looking for Hermione and didn't at first see Falin. Though he thought it odd that the Slytherin was there with Hermione, he said nothing about it. Not moments later, Draco entered, looking for Falin, and found it most peculiar his best friend was sitting with the two Gryffindors. Falin and Hermione shared a friendship afterwords that Draco resented. Summer Break After the meeting in the lavatory, Falin felt an odd connection to Hermione, and felt the need to be close to her. Convinced he was going to die soon, he wanted to spend as much time with his two best friends as possible. Unfortunately for him, he chose his two best friends at a cost. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor wunderkind. Though Draco and Hermione hated one another, they agreed (after a few arguments) to get along for Falin's sake. About a week into the summer, the three go riding through the woods, and atay out too late, having to stay at Sjaanje Osdenage's home for the night. Hermione and Draco took Midnight, Falin's horse, out to the stables, but were attacked while doing so. Draco was captured and Hermione injured. Bellatrix Black, using Pollyjuice potion to disguise herself as Draco, was able to get close to her son the next morning, offering her son an escape from his imminent death, of which he adamantly refused. Falin and Hermione were able to escape with the help of Sjaanje, after he revealed that he was in fact a wizard, something Falin had never suspected him of being. After the meeting with Bellatrix, Sjaanje rescued Draco and they all apparated to Hogwarts, the only safe place they could think of. Dumbledore then contacted Severus, who sent the rest of Falin's family to stay at Hogwarts with them while the Aurors searched Devil's Abode for the dark witch. Though Bellatrix was never captured, she was chased from Devil's Abode and by the end of the summer break, it was safe for Falin and his family to go home. Fifth Year Falin left Hogwarts just in time to go back again for his fifth year. In Falin's fifth year, he was made a prefect and joined Dumbledore's Army, much to Draco's chagrin. After spending the summer at Hogwarts in the company of Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and most of his family, he wasn't too eager to return to Hogwarts again after being there all summer, though he did relish the extra time spent with his friends. Later in the year, after spending much of his time with Hermione Granger and her friends, he joined Dumbledore's Army and made a valuable addition to their group, being the only one amung them (excluding Harry Potter) that could already produce a patronus, and he was an excellent duelist. On one occasion Falin sneaked out and released a first-year that had been chained up by the Inquisitorial Squad. As punishment for releasing the first-year from imprisonment Falin was tortured greatly for it. Falin was severely punished, Gregory Goyle preformed the cruciatis curse on him while the others merely beat him up physically. When they were done, they left him and he was found by Neville Longbottom, and healed by Draco Malfoy whom had been summoned by Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Early Life Falin was born, Malum Lixam. (pronounced May-lum Lick-sam) Which translates to 'Evil Follower' a name with which Severus had qualms with at first, as well as later, when he gained possession of the child and renamed him Falin Cerenbus, (pronounced Fay-lin Sara-bus) which translates to 'Secret son of Snape' or more commonly to 'my secret son' For the first six years of Falin's life, he lived at Malfoy Manor with his parents and two sisters, Mirianda and Illumine. Falin was born to be the right-hand wizard to the Dark lord Voldemort, though his plans were foiled when Falin developed a mental illness; Mooney Madness. Though the Madness promised death in itself, when Severus sent Bellatrix away, she became infuriated and put a curse on the child so that Severus himself must be the one to kill Falin to save him from suffering. "'Deep down, the woman who had cursed my son with such a terrible fate had known that I would carry through with her little ‘prophesy’ simply because I couldn’t stand to see my son in such morbid anguish.'" -Severus Snape. As of yet, it is unknown whether or not Falin Dies. Relations Mothers Bellatrix Black Falin's relationship with his mother, Bellatrix Black is never really portrayed in full until the prequel, Evil Little Follower, however, one in Falin's summer break between fourth and fifth year, the two met and judging by Falin's reaction to her, she wasn't a very good mother. Annenia Aphandy Falin's relationship with his stepmother, Annenia Aphandy is very good. Though Falin never accepted her as his mother, he loved and respected her more than his birth mother, Bellatrix Black. Father Severus Snape Falin's relationship with his father, Severus Snape was portrayed as strained and awkward at worst, though Severus truly tried to be a good father, Falin never forgave him for not saving him sooner from Bellatrix. Sisters Mirianda Snape Falin's relationsship with his older sister, Mirianda Snape was very good, as affection was often shown between them. Though Falin loved and respected his older sister, it is assumed he had a better relationship with his younger sister, Illumine. Illumine Snape Falin's relationship with his younger sister, Illumine Snape was that of two best friends. Though Falin's older sister, Mirianda seemed to care about Falin more, Illumine was around him more often, and only started grasping the reality of his condition in Falin's third year, showing her grief that he would die. Serenia Snape Falin adored his little half sister, Serenia Snape, and often referred to her as the tying point between the two families, the thing that kept them together. Kelly Evers Falin's relationship with his older stepsister, Kelly Evers was never fully portrayed, though it is assumed they got along, it is also rumored the two had a sort of rivalry when they were younger that carried over to when they were older, causing a rift between them. Susan Evers Susan Evers, who was only a month older than Falin, never showed much of a relationship with Falin until much later in the series, and in the prequel, though she did express concern for him when he seemed sullen at the dinner table. Friends Draco Malfoy Falin's relationship with his best friend, Draco Malfoy was shown to be strong and very emotional. The two clung to each other for support and comfort, despite their differences. Miriad Hensul Miriad Hensul was Falin's girlfriend for the whole of Falin's second year, and most of Falin's third year, though their relationship was cut off unexpectedly by Miriad due to an affair with Falin's former friend, Fegas Praygun that landed her with the consequence of being a very young parent. though Falin was broken hearted afterwords, he showed loyalty to her by refusing to take any other girl to the Yule Ball, and instead, went with Jordan Stecks 'just as friends'. Blaise Zabini Falin and Blaise were never good friends, though they did often hang together in their first year, Draco Malfoy always at their side. Falin would never spend time with Blaise when he had the option to be with Draco instead. Category:Characters Category:Snape Family Category:Mooney Madness Category:Slytherin Category:Snape family Category:Dumbledore's Army